


Trial and Error

by ChampagneSly



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic, snarky, Miles/Phoenix PWP to celebrate my completion of the first game! </p><p>Smut! Hooray!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

It wasn’t an unusual experience, trying to keep up with Miles Edgeworth, but trying to keep up with him while he had his tongue in Phoenix’s mouth was certainly novel. Phoenix supposed that he should count Edgeworth’s surprisingly wide kissing repertoire as a win, but there was something disconcerting, (if also weirdly appealing), about being kissed softly and slowly in one moment,  then hard, deep, and startlingly dirty in the next. Phoenix wanted to be an active participant in this little battle of lips, but it was all he could do to hang on to Edgeworth’s waist when the man kept insisting on being so unpredictable with the unfair curl of his tongue and the scrape of teeth over Phoenix’s very confused bottom lip.

He’d been kissed before—kissed gently, kissed  furiously, kissed passively, and kissed with the intent to do much more than kiss, but Phoenix couldn’t say that he’d ever been kissed like this, in all the different ways it was possible to kiss, all at once. And though there was passion enough in Edgeworth’s touch to make all good, to make Phoenix believe that each kiss was real, he felt like he was being taken apart and examined, kiss by kiss, like Edgeworth was on a mission to check-off every type of kissing from some imaginary list.

“Oh! I get it,” Phoenix said thoughtlessly, though the words end up all muddled and broken in the space between his tongue and Edgeworth’s sudden frown.

A hand cupped his chin, a nose brushed over his cheek, breath rushed over his skin as Edgeworth dropped his hips and pinned Phoenix to the bed.

“What, exactly, do you get?” Edgeworth asked, eyeing him critically and looking hilariously irritated at having been interrupted.

Phoenix swallowed the urge to laugh at Edgeworth’s anxious little scowl, deciding that there were times that showing was better than telling, particularly when he suspected that Edgeworth was always nervously one-foot out the door, even when he was barely dressed, hard, and sprawled on Phoenix’s bed.  Besides, Phoenix wanted to bite the still-wet corner of that determined mouth, wanted both to hug and punch Edgeworth for always making things difficult because Miles Edgeworth was never going to be any kind of easy.  

And maybe, just maybe, Phoenix was a little bit thrilled by the crazy thought that Edgeworth would go through all this ridiculous, whiplash-inducing, effort just to find out how it was that Phoenix liked to be kissed. 

“Eh…you know me,” Phoenix evaded, smiling as he pushed up and rolled Edgeworth onto his back. He climbed between the reluctant spread of Edgeworth’s thighs, dropped his mouth to Edgeworth’s throat and murmured, “I got nothing.”

Edgeworth’s lips opened for him, though more like in search of the last word than the quick slip of Phoenix’s tongue, but it was enough to give a momentary advantage. He wanted to show Edgeworth that he liked it all, that he would want to be kissed in all ways on Miles’ crazy mental checklist, but he figured it was good enough to start with the basic premise that a kiss should convey the way you felt for the person who parted their lips and let you in. He started slow, showed Edgeworth how he liked a kiss with that built up from nothing to neediness.  He countered Edgeworth’s desire for precision and deliberation, tried to tell him through the eager touch of his hands and the accepting slip and slide of his mouth just how much fun it could be to uncover the truth about one another kiss by kiss. He rocked his hips so Edgeworth could feel the hard press of his cock and swallowed his nerves just enough to let Edgeworth hear him moan when the man caught on quick (just like Phoenix knew he would) and finally kissed him like he really, really, wanted Phoenix.

Edgeworth’s hands flexed on his waist, long fingers digging into the small of Phoenix’s back, his face flushed and his lips bitten-red as he pulled away to whisper:

“I see.”

“Really, now?” Phoenix laughed, dragging his thigh against probably very expensive silk boxers to feel the hard curve of Edgeworth’s cock. “What has the great Miles Edgeworth figured out?”

Edgeworth tapped a finger to Phoenix’s mouth and answered smugly, “Oh, you know me, Wright. Everything.”

“In that case, I’ll assume you realized you don’t have to try so hard,” Phoenix muttered smartly, only to yelp when he was tumbled over and barricaded within the bracket of Edgeworth’s arms.  

Edgeworth glared at him like he was the most frustrating witness he’d ever put on the stand. It appeared that pointing out Edgeworth’s propensity for overachievement had not been his wisest move. Phoenix attempted a conciliatory smile, rubbed his foot over Edgeworth’s calf and rocked his hips to remind him that everything had been going just fine, to prove that just going with what felt right had many, many, benefits.

Edgeworge stifled a gasp in Phoenix’s shoulder and murmured lowly, “For all that you continue to prove it is unattainable, I prefer to strive for perfection in all that I do. ”

Phoenix stared at the ceiling and attempted to ignore his increasingly desperate need for  to be touched until he came undone just long enough to understand that Edgeworth really was trying to say he  _wanted to_ _make Phoenix happy_.  

Having his wild, ridiculous suspicion confirmed took him so much by surprise that he remained still and stupid with shock long enough that Edgeworth began to  shift restlessly away from him.  

“And that’s a great life plan, really,” Phoenix said hurriedly, continuing to arch his back into the bow of  Edgeworth’s chest so their cocks could touch through worn cotton and pricy silk and Edgeworth could sigh, all reluctant and needy like his desire was some great big secret. “But you should know that whatever you do, I’m probably going to like it.”

Edgeworth bit his throat, pushed into the spread of his legs a little faster, a little harder and asked, “How can you presume to know that without any evidence?”

“Seriously? That should be obvious.” Phoenix would have laughed if he hadn’t been too busy trying to slip a hand between the press of their bodies so he could brush his fingers around the head of Edgeworth’s cock and keep him from indulging in his weird brand of arrogant self-doubt.

The steady rhythm of Edgeworth’s hips faltered, his hands tangling in the sheets by Phoenix’s head as he pushed into the circle of Phoenix’s hand. Phoenix encouraged this thoughtlessness, slotted their mouths together and kissed away Edgeworth’s confusion while he stroked him faster and wrapped his leg around Edgeworth’s hips in search of that little bit of friction he needed to get off. It occurred to him that maybe a certain someone wasn’t going to be impressed that all Phoenix needed was a messy kiss and the feeling of a cock hard and slick against his palm, but he decided hesitation was for those who lacked the conviction that this sort of thing could happen again and again, and Phoenix chose to believe that he’d get other opportunities to test his mettle against Miles.

Besides, with the way Edgeworth was clutching at the sheets and breathing broken and hot into Phoenix’s kiss, he wasn’t sure that even Edgeworth’s powers of observation were keen enough to notice the way Phoenix kept trying to get closer and closer. Edgeworth’s teeth scraped his bottom lip and Phoenix licked into his mouth, figuring there was no time like the present to give a lesson on when it was appropriate to kiss someone like you were half-crazy with lust and couldn’t survive without the taste of their lips or the rush of their air into your lungs.

Edgeworth poured a low, rough sound into their embrace, propped himself on one arm and managed to find space between the anxious rocking of their hips and Phoenix’s clinging to get a hand into Phoenix’s shorts. At the first, shaking, touch of long fingers around his cock, Phoenix’s head hit the pillow, his eyes wide open as Miles stared at him with that familiar fierce determination and  Phoenix tried to remember to touch Edgeworth in kind.

He couldn’t really handle both the look on Edgeworth’s face and the feeling of a palm on his dick, so Phoenix watched Edgeworth’s mouth as it parted around wordless little moans each time Phoenix brushed his thumb over the tip of Edgeworth’s cock and stroked down.  Edgeworth kept right on watching him, so he watched teeth sink into a bottom lip and risked a look down the sweaty press of their chests to see how his fingers looked wrapped around Edgeworth’s cock. It was too much, the reality of it all, and Phoenix thought he might be better off he just closed his eyes and focused on the way Edgeworth touched him with such concentration.

“Look at me,” Edgeworth demanded a little desperately.

Phoenix shook his head, knew that if he looked at Edgeworth it was all over. Edgeworth huffed with frustration and then there were lips on his, spilling breathless pleading sighs into his mouth and Phoenix had the blinding realization that Miles wanted to kiss him as he came.

The kiss was messy and flawed, too much tongue and not enough air, and Phoenix thought he’d never had better in his life. It was more than enough, more than he needed to have him arch off the mattress, in search of just a little more of that perfectly artless perfect kiss as he spilled sticky-hot over Edgeworth’s hand.

Not too long later, when he was still breathing fast and staring at the ceiling like it held all the answers in the universe, Edgeworth turned to him and looked mighty shifty as he said:

“Tell me. Why should it be obvious?”

Phoenix blinked at the apparent non-sequitur until he could remember what crazy trouble his mouth had gotten him into this time. He rubbed his hand over his hair, sighed with happy resignation because when he wanted it there was no hiding the truth from Miles Edgeworth.

He touched a finger to Edgeworth’s very kissed lips and shrugged.  
“Because its you.”


End file.
